


You're more than good enough

by Shortie_CollatoralDamage23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Softness, Vaginal Sex, one scene of physical abuse, reader dealing with emotional and mental abuse, soft smut, themes of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortie_CollatoralDamage23/pseuds/Shortie_CollatoralDamage23
Summary: Your life felt empty ever since breaking up with Kuroo in high school, and in a not so great relationship you felt stuck. But what happens when your paths cross with Kuroo's once again?November Event Piece for Yato House!Discord: Shortie#9221
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 57
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	You're more than good enough

The summer you graduated from High School was the worst one of your life. At the start of that very summer, your boyfriend at the time, Kuroo, decided to break up with you. That whole summer you cried, stating how life was unfair at times while trying your best to get into a college you wanted to get into so badly. Your dreams came true when you received the letter for your college, knowing you could have a fresh start. It had nearly been three years since you had finished High School, and you had completely forgotten about Kuroo. 

Now, you worked in a small cafe while juggling school work. Your boyfriend - Ren - was the Captain of the College Volleyball team and you had been with him for nearly two years now. However, you had to confess it was a little out of control - he would be mean at times, almost controlling but you knew he loved you or at least that’s what he would say. 

Rubbing your eyes, you got up for your early morning shift at the cafe, the sun making no appearance as your phone glared the time being 4am on a Saturday. You sleepy looked at the text from your boyfriend asking if you’ll make it to his game on Sunday, to which you replied, knowing he’d still be awake. Of course you’d go, you enjoyed the sport a lot since High School and even played with the Girls’ team for High School and College. You didn’t take it as seriously as your boyfriend, but you knew how to play it well despite your height. 

Sleepily pulling your barista uniform on, you tied the apron around yourself. It was a cute red colour which went with the theme of the cafe. You enjoyed your job a lot, loving the customers that entered it daily. Of course like any other job in retail, there were the hellish customers, but they never normally ruined your day unless one of them threw a coffee over you - which had happened before, more than once. You worked the morning shifts on Saturday and Mondays, opening the cafe up for the public. On Tuesdays and Wednesdays you worked evenings, closing up at 10pm. 

The joys of your job was that you smelt like coffee, except Ren wasn’t a fan of it - he wasn’t much of a coffee fan to begin with really. So you found yourself showering a lot more than normal to please him.

You arrived at the cafe by 4:30am and were opened by 5:30am, the morning customers waiting patiently and happily for you to open. You had made yourself an iced coffee and sipped away at it while doing your shift, smiling with customers and making small talk. Saturdays weren’t that busy so you took the time to talk to people. You were always a social person and people loved the vibe you gave, always having a big smile on your face. Sometimes, customers would even buy you a coffee which you thought was always so sweet. By 11am you were close to the end of your shift and it upset you at times. You really enjoyed this job and hoped to open your own cafe one day, hence why you were studying Business at college. 

The cafe you worked at also took on online orders, allowing the customers to order if they were in a hurry. Normally, you wouldn’t do this part of the job but your coworker was off sick so you took the time to learn the system - it was good that you were a fast learner. Depending on the order, you’d have to write the name of the customer. 

As you were about to make a new order from the online system when a customer asked if the toilet paper could be refilled in the bathroom. 

“Hey Cindy, can you do this online order?” You asked your coworker that had just begun their shift. The woman nodded with a smile, getting the order ready while you quickly ran back to get more toilet paper for the toilets. You huffed when you noticed the toilet was also blocked, so doing your best with the plunger, you got to work on the toilet. 

The toilets weren’t far from the front, so you heard Cindy talk with customers, taking orders and so on. While working on the toilet, your whole body froze. 

_“Your online order, Sir.”_

_“Why thank you, in a dash so gotta be quick.”_ You assumed the customer had winked or something at Cindy as you heard her giggle like crazy. You jumped up, which was a mistake as the bucket of water you had split everywhere, causing you to fall on your ass. You groaned, your back and ass soaking with soapy water. You attempted to get up, dashing for the bathroom door and throwing it open. Your eyes glancing all over the front of the cafe, your breathing heavy. 

“Doll, you okay? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Cindy asked. 

You thought you had as the voice before sounding so familiar to you. But you shook your head, smiling at Cindy. “It’s nothing, gotta clean all the water in the Bathroom.” You laughed, going back into the bathroom, still soaking. It was a good thing your shift ended soon. 

That night you couldn’t sleep as your head spun like crazy, the voice on a constant loop in your head. Why did it bother you so much? You didn’t know. But the voice reminded you so much of someone yet you couldn’t put your finger on it. Sleep was hard enough for you regardless, but this made it worse. _Was it him?_ You thought, but dismissed the thought quickly. _He broke up with you because he was moving away, why would he be here?_

You sighed, looking at your phone in disbelief. You had completely forgotten about him, storing all the photos you had of him in a folder deep into your phone. Holding your phone, you debate whether that should be wounds you open up again. Sometimes it felt like life was missing something, that your heart wasn’t complete yet, a constant battle in your head, looking for that one thing missing. You decided the best would be not to look, throwing your phone onto the floor and snuggling into your pillow, hoping to cling to sleep soon. 

Apparently the Volleyball game that Ren was playing in was part of a tournament, so the venue was holding multiple matches that day and the next weekend. Ren had told you to get there early, which confused you slightly since you normally rode with him and the team, but you shrugged it off, arriving at the venue and taking your seat on the front row of the second floor next to your college banner. These events always reminded you of the rush you got while watching volleyball. You only had a few more years of this, so you wanted to enjoy it as much as you could since it was likely Volleyball wouldn’t be in your future after College. 

Arriving early meant you got to watch some of the matches before Ren’s. You loved seeing all the teams play. The venue was busy like normal since College Volleyball was popular and you felt a little buzz as you heard the ball make contact with players hands. 

With eager eyes you watched the first match, your eyes wide with excitement as you studied the players and ball, wondering what they were thinking and what was the next move. Before you knew it, the first match was over despite it being a long one, the score being 2-1. You had grabbed yourself a drink and sat patiently, wiggling in your seat as you sipped the banana milk through a straw. 

Too busy in a daydream, you didn’t notice the two teams getting ready on the court until your thoughts were pulled by the sound of shoes squeaking against the laminated flooring. When you looked up, the straw was still in your mouth as you studied the players. That was when your heart completely stopped and your breath hiccuped. 

You stared at the back of a player like a hawk, waiting for him to turn. _This can’t be him. Turn around and let me see!_ You screamed to yourself as you didn’t even blink till he turned around. When he did, your heart began to beat so fast. 

_Kuroo._

He was on the court, chatting away with his teammates. He had grown an inch or two, maybe 6ft 2 now. You couldn’t take your eyes off him. He was as handsome as ever, his black hair spiked up and his frame as strong as ever. You couldn’t believe your eyes at the fact he was here right now. Your eyes wouldn’t leave his body as he walked up to an opponent. _So the captain for the college team too, Kuroo._

Sipping on your drink, you continued to watch every move he made. He was in the same position as he was in High School, the middle blocker. It was expected since his height put him at an advantage for the position. He was still as skilful as ever, clearly improved as he blocked almost every point from the opponents. 

The first set was done and it was half time. You had finished your drink by this point, but the shock made you keep the straw in your mouth, sucking the dear life out of the empty carton. You wish you could hear what he was saying to his teammates but due to how high you were it wasn’t possible, so instead you kept your eyes on him. While his team drank their water, Kuroo had an urge like he was being watched - more intently compared to the other spectators. That was when his eyes met with yours. Your breath hiccuped when your eyes connected, your cheeks began to heat up instantly, your eyes wide. That was when his classic smirk appeared on his face. 

_“Chibi-chan.”_ You knew that was the words he mouthed to you, keeping eye contact. You felt like you were on cloud nine as the straw fell out your mouth. All the feelings you felt in the past came rushing back to you, making your head dizzy. He didn’t break eye-contact until one of his teammates tapped his shoulder, pulling his attention away back to the game. But you noticed the glances in your direction, a small smirk still on his lips, like he was happy to see you. You had to confess you felt overjoyed knowing he was here, but that was possibly because of the old feelings that rushed back to you. This felt wrong to you, why did you feel this way when you were in a relationship already? You felt guilty for feeling this way, but your mind and body couldn’t stop the way you felt as you felt nothing but joy watching him. For the rest of the game, he kept sending you looks, doing his best to show off and it worked, your heart fluttering at everything he did. His face dripped in sweat and you felt your face warm up as lewd thoughts filled your mind. Placing your hands on your cheeks, you shook your head, trying your best to clear your mind as you went back to watching the game - well more like watching him, but you’d never admit that. 

Saddened by the whistle that stopped the game, you leaned back in your chair, watching as the teams bowed, thanking for a good match. You sighed in relief, since your heart could now catch a break. You had never been so excited watching a game - your heart was pounding in your chest, reminding you of high school all over again. But you knew you wouldn’t feel this again, since you’d most likely not see Kuroo play again. _Why did you feel this pain, at the thought of never seeing him again?_ The thought pushed far away to the back of your mind as you smiled when you noticed your boyfriend’s team. However, a twitch in your smile was noticed as you saw Ren muttering away to a blonde girl that made your insecurities have an appearance. 

You didn’t question the look your boyfriend had on his face, a look of like he was being caught in the act. But he always had that look on his face, so you never questioned it. Your heart did hurt a little when he never waved back to you, as you had given him the small wave you did to greet him before his games. Once again, you shrugged it off as him just being focused on the game. _But it was more than that._ This was the start of something so much more and you wouldn’t know until the future. 

**_One year later_ ** **_✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑_ **

The loud sound of the kettle going off made you jump, despite you knowing it was going to happen. Your skin pale, lips cracked as you shuffled lightly on your feet to pour the boiled water in your cup, teabag and sugar present as you watched the water turn into a rich light brown, such a strong colour before you changed it with a softer colour by adding the milk. The smell and colour made you smile lightly as you carefully sturred it all together before using your small hands to wrap around the cup. The warmth gave you a sense of safety as you sat at your computer, the screen being one of the few things to light up your room. This was how you’d been the past few days, hiding in the darkness of your apartment as the memory of the weekend kept repeating like a record on loop. 

_You felt your back against the locker in a harsh manner as you coughed, your lungs becoming breathless as all the air left your body. You hadn’t done anything to deserve the look of anger on your boyfriend’s look, but when you tried to voice this, he had told you to shut up, telling you all the things you had done wrong. How you hadn’t been good enough and how it was pathetic. Your heart hurt at his words as for the past year with him you really did question if you were good enough. This was right after a volleyball victory for him, so you had hoped that he would have been gentle with you, but it was clear your presence pissed him off._

_Ren had always been particularly rough in the bedroom, and while you were into being submissive, his sessions were intense, so when he suggested the idea of a session after his victory, he was pissed off when you declined, because it wasn’t what he wanted to hear._

_None of this felt right at all as you whimpered under his angry stare._ _  
__“What the fuck are you looking at bitch? A pathetic bitch like you shouldn’t even be with someone like me.” You whimpered at his harsh words, “I’ll give you something to fucking whimper about bitch.”_

_It all happened in a blur as tears streamed down your face, your breathing becoming irregular as he had struck your face with his fist. Your cheek stun, heat forming in that area as you silently began to sob, holding your face with your hands as your body shook violently. But your attention was caught when you no longer felt your boyfriend’s terrifying presence as he was pushed up against the lockers. Your teary eyes widened as you watched Kuroo punch your boyfriend in the mouth, Kuroo keeping him away from him. Kuroo’s eyes were filled with nothing but anger as he whispered something into Ren’s ear. You never heard what he said, but it was enough to cause Ren to shiver in fear before Kuroo grabbed your wrist, pulling you away to the exit of the building._

_You could sense the adrenaline in Kuroo as he finally stopped outside with you. It was pouring with rain, which helped mask the tears you had streaming down your face. When you finally looked up at Kuroo, he himself had red eyes. Was he crying? You couldn’t tell, but you felt it as he gripped onto you in a tight embrace, causing you to break down suddenly as the shock left your body. He just held you, letting you cry into his strong frame as he also cried for you. Kuroo was angry, beyond angry at the thought that someone could treat you like that._

You sighed, rubbing your temples in hopes it would stop the constant echo of Ren’s words. They hurt so badly and they had unlocked all the other things he’d said in those years of what you assumed was a relationship. He used you for his own personal gain and didn’t care about how you felt. This was especially clear when he had blocked you from everything in the past week. As much as you enjoyed this fact, you wanted him to see how much he made you suffer. For the past week especially the effects of the abuse had shown, unable to touch anyone, fear of loud noises and so many other issues that you couldn’t remember at the top of your head, but it all was hitting you hard and the feeling of being empty became more present each waking day. _Maybe I deserve this?_ A question that never left your thoughts. _Maybe I was just weak._

With a buzz, your phone went off as you picked it up. You had finished college recently and was currently working as a home assistant for a Pharmacy, answering emails and making orders for them, taking phone calls. It wasn’t your ideal job, but it helped you get good at handling paperwork for when you wanted to start your own business - so the experience was a big help. 

**_Chibi-chan._ **The single text on your screen showed. He was the only person in your life at the moment that made any difference. He had been there for you after the whole incident and you were so grateful for him. He understood not to touch you, knew what to do in your times of need and always wanted you to text him each day. He did know when to give space as well, even if it bothered him a little considering he just wanted to talk to you 24/7. It did sadden you a little when he had to return home a few days ago. 

**_Kuroo._ **You simply replied, a hum escaping your lips as he responded almost instantly. 

**_Let’s video call._ **Was all he wrote. At first you were hesitant at his request, considering you didn’t want him to see you like this. Kuroo had moved back to where his college was - you knew he was done with studying chemistry and was looking into job opportunities while studying to become a professor. But you were hesitant because of the purple mark that had formed on your cheek and eye. Everytime you looked at it, it made you sick to your stomach and a reminder of how much of a fool you were. 

The call appeared on your computer screen and you accepted, taking a moment to compose yourself before you saw the man himself on your screen. He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat but when he noticed your appearance, the look turned into anger. 

“ _Fucking bastard._ ”

“Kuroo.” You said softly, your voice ringing through his ears as he sighed, rubbing his eyes. “ _He needs to pay one day for what he did to you, Shortcake._ ” His use of the old nicknames made your heart tickle and remind you of the good times as a small smile appeared on your lips. When he noticed the smile, his grin returned. _“Damn Shortcake, I haven’t even done anything yet and you’re already smiling.”_ You found yourself laughing at his comment. 

“I’m just remembering happy times.” You replied softly again. It was true, you were remembering back to high school when you and him used to video call all the time, the way he was always goofy and just a treat to be around all the time. You were so in love back then, and you were scared to admit that those feelings were coming back considering you didn’t know how he felt. Also the factor of you fully weren’t ready to commit again after the whole _being abused for multiple years._ You need time to heal and hoped it wouldn’t take long to do so. 

Being on this call with Kuroo made you completely forget about the whole incident as you found yourself in fits of laughter with him, tears of joy streaming down your face as you both laughed together. You never realised it but when you weren’t looking, too busy laughing, Kuroo was always studying your facial features. That was something he learnt from Kenma, taking the time to study the features of someone - especially someone he cared about greatly. It was true, Kuroo had feelings for you, but he understood that you needed time and just like you, he didn’t know if you felt the same way as he did. 

“I missed you.” You blurted out of nowhere, your eyes wide at your sudden boldness as Kuroo looked at you, a smirk slowly creeping up his features. “ _I missed you too, Chibi-chan._ ” You couldn’t help but find yourself smiling, feeling like you were going all shy and acting like a teenager. 

“ _How about this, Chibi-chan. I’m coming back home in a month, if you wish to, I’d like to take you out for a date.”_ Your eyes widened, wondering if he was being serious or not. “ _Just like old times, my little Shortcake._ ” You found yourself smiling widely, nodding your head to his offer which made him once again grin like the Cheshire Cat. 

And now the countdown began, each day filled with more excitement as you and Kuroo video called and texted whenever you could as it felt more and more natural with each passing day. He would make you laugh and smile so much that by the end of the day your sides and cheeks would hurt with how happy you were. Sometimes, when you finally had a chance to sit down and digest your feelings, you’d cry. The tears would spill as realisation set in that this was the happiest you had been for 3 years and all it took was to meet Kuroo again. Maybe it was good that you went through the break up with him years ago, since it gave you a chance to grow as a person, him as well. Everyday he’d make you feel wanted in so many soothing ways that it helped you open more up to him. For the first week it was hard because you were a closed book as you went through the emotions of the abuse, but over time with the help of Kuroo who encouraged you to open up, you felt better. He explained how he couldn’t wait to hold you tight in his arms, wanting to make sure you felt fully safe in his presence. You always did, even way back in High School you found his presence being a sense of safety, like you could truly be yourself. 

Today was finally the day for you to go on your date with Kuroo. For the past month you had been sheltering yourself, waiting for your face to heal and not wanting to face the real world just yet. But now it was your time to finally ditch the oversized clothing, well not completely anyway. 

It was reaching evening time as you now had your hair in soft curls, your body in a black dress that made you giggle when you twirled as the skirt picked up with you, making you feel like a Disney princess. A red rose was present on your wrist, a gift kuroo had sent before the date. Red always looked so well on him, which made you wonder if he had coordinated your outfits together. Your face flushed at the idea, shaking your head quickly in dismissal. For this special occasion you wore high heels, a very rare occurrence but you wanted to make the effort for Kuroo, because to you he deserved all the effort in the world. 

You sat, anxiously waiting for the knock at your door. Your leg bounced in nervousness as you realised you hadn’t been on a proper date for years considering your ex never did dates. Butterflies present in your stomach you gulped, your throat suddenly feeling dry as time ticked by. The nerves were also due to your fear that this wouldn’t work out. Video calls were all fine and well but when it came to real life? It was a whole other story that made you want to curl up under the covers and hide. But you weren’t going to cancel now, not after all the effort Kuroo had put in for this - and because you missed him, a lot. The two of you had agreed to take things slow, such as physical contact considering you still weren’t fully recovered from the abuse, but it was baby steps. If you felt more comfortable with him you’d definitely allow him to touch you more, but for now the idea of touch scared you and you didn’t want to mess this up. 

You jumped slightly at the dominant knock on your front door, signaling that he was here. Quickly checking in the mirror if you looked decent, you walked to the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it. He had his back to you at first as it seemed he was on the phone and didn’t want to seem rude. When he finally turned around to look at you, he stopped talking, like he had just been punched in the gut. You looked at his outfit which was a black suit with a black waistcoat, red shirt and black tie. 

“Uh, Kenma… I’m here, I have to go.” He said down the phone, not taking his eyes off you as he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. Kuroo took a second to fully appreciate how you looked, trying his best not to bite his bottom lip. “Shortcake… you look breathtaking.” He stated, your face becoming flushed as you laughed nervously. “Well you look really handsome.” You said shyly, not looking at him as your face was still bright red, clearly visible on your pale skin. Kuroo’s classic smirk appeared on his face as he pointed his pinky out.

A smile formed on your lips as you locked your pinky with his, like you were making a promise to him. Kuroo bent down, planting the gentlest kiss on your knuckles, making your skin tingle as your eyes widened. As much as he wanted to cup your cheeks and kiss you passionately, he respected the boundaries, wanting to help you in any way he could to help your healing process of a hellish experience. 

“Shall we go, Chibi-chan?” He announced, letting your pinky go. You already missed his warmth but you nodded, a smile still on your face as he gestured for you to go ahead, wanting to be a gentleman and close your door for you. What you didn’t know till later was that he had placed a letter on the table next to your front door that was addressed to you. 

The two of you decided to walk to your date destination as it wasn’t far from your street. The chatter between the two of you was endless as Kuroo at one point recited the whole periodic table which made you giggle, calling him a nerd as he teased about you wanting to be a CEO of a small cafe. It was banter like this that you missed all these years, someone who understood you better than you could yourself. Was it possible that Kuroo could be the thing you were missing in life? You weren’t sure, but you would happily like to find out. Kuroo stopped, turning to the restaurant next to him as he hummed, another smirk playing on his lips as your eyes widened at the place. _This was the place that the two of you went on your first date years ago._ You were shocked that Kuroo remembered all those years ago, but you also weren’t too surprised considering his best friend was Kenma and Kuroo had learnt a lot on being observant. You did wonder if it was a blessing or a curse at times however. 

Since it had been a good few years since you last stepped foot in this place it was clear that there had been changes. It was now fancier and clearly aimed for a more classier approach compared to what it was like before. The two of you were seated at a booth and once again the conversation flowed easily between the two of you, like you had never been apart in the first place. 

“Order whatever you wish, Shortcake. This is my treat to you after all.” He grinned at you. But you shook your head, “I don’t expect you to pay for this, Kuroo.”

“Oh but you will.” 

This bicker went on for a solid five minutes before you gave up, Kuroo’s stubborn ways winning. He wanted to be a gentleman for you and allow you to enjoy your time with him, paying for this meal was nothing to him if it meant he got to spend this time with you. 

With food ordered, you found yourself smiling way more than before, allowing the atmosphere of the somewhat busy restaurant soak into you. When the food finally came and you began to eat, you looked up to see Kuroo’s eyes on you. A blush crept up your neck to your cheeks. “Uh, Kuroo? Did I do something to catch your attention?” 

“If you meant by existing then yes, you did do something.” You felt your face heat up even more as you averted your eyes to your plate of food, trying your best not to squeal at his comment. He hummed in satisfaction before changing the subject. “So, my little Shortcake, what are your plans for the future.” You took a second to fully think about your answer. Of course one of the things you were hoping for was to have him in your future, but for a first date that felt a little too forward even for him to handle. You hummed, taking a bite of your food and smiling. “To travel the world and then settle down to run a small cafe. How about you?” 

Kuroo sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Just seeing where life takes me and going from there, Chibi-chan.” The look in his eyes made you question if his answer was true, as it seemed he wanted to say more than what he had, but you didn’t want to push him for it as you smiled. The dinner surprisingly went quick, quicker than you wanted as the two of you shared a chocolate Sundae together - he had ordered your favourite flavour out of surprise and you found yourself shocked that he remembered that chocolate was one of your favourites. The chit-chat didn’t stop as you giggled at his ridiculous jokes he was making. For once, you couldn’t express how you were feeling in words as you noticed from time to time Kuroo would brush his fingertips against your skin, respecting your boundaries still while showing that he just wanted to touch you and make you his. 

By the time you left the restaurant, the sky was dark, showered with stars. It was slightly cold as you found yourself shivering at the sudden change in temperature. You jumped lightly at the sudden touch of something on your arms but you calmed the moment you realised it was Kuroo. Whispering in your ear, “It’s okay, Shortcake. I’m just giving you some warmth.” You found that his suit jacket was now on your shoulders, helping you keep what little heat you had left in your body. His act of kindness felt your face in a flustered mess once again as you began to walk home from the restaurant. At first, the two of you were quiet, allowing on going traffic and other noises to fill the silence, one hand hanging from your side while the other held the overflowing suit jacket on you. You felt warm fingers brush against your palm, your eyes looking down to notice Kuroo’s hand very close to your small one. His fingertips were his way of asking for permission to hold your hand and when you figured this out, your cheeks blushed as you tried to look at anything but him in a panic. You felt like a teenager with a crush as you opened your hand for his much larger one to take, his fingers interlocking with yours and gently squeezing your hand. His touch gave your body shivers, making you feel welcomed in his space, something that you had lacked for a very long time. 

With a shaky breath, you tried your best to stay calm. Despite it being just a simple hand hold, you felt yourself becoming overwhelmed with emotions, all hitting at once considering this was the most human touch you had had in over a month. It was also overwhelming since the touch was the kindest you had felt in years and the thought of it made you want to break down. But you refused to let this ruin the best date you had had in years as you felt your confidence coming back, your hand shaking slightly as you squeezed his hand, just like he had with yours.  
“Chibi-chan, are you okay?” Kuroo asked you, concern filling his tone as he had felt your hand shaking against his. With a gulp you nodded, looking up at him with a weak smile. “I’m not going to let the past ruin the present.” The words left your lips with shaking breaths. This was it, this was your opportunity to finally start the healing process you needed. 

Kuroo smiled, full heartedly at you. “I’m so proud of you, Shortcake, you have no idea.” And he was right. On the inside he was screaming, gushing about how amazing you were for this. You had been through hell and you were finally allowing yourself to start healing. This concept itself had Kuroo’s heart bursting out his chest for you because to him you were the strongest woman in the world, how you held yourself together despite everything thrown at you. He was willing to be there for you until the end, to hold you if and when you cry again in life, because he knew himself as well that life was difficult and not something you could learn in a textbook. 

You had reached your house, Kuroo walking you to your front door as you turned to face him, looking up at him with a smile. “I think it’s safe to say this was a really successful date.” To which he nodded in agreement, the smirk returning. “So, what I’m hearing is that my charming good looks have won me another date?” You laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly as he himself laughed along with you. Taking your pinky with his, he repeated what he did at the very start, leaving a gentle kiss on your knuckles. Except this time his lips lingered for longer, taking a moment to really feel your skin against his lips. Kuroo looked up from his bowed position, his eyes staring into yours. “Did I ever tell you that your eyes sparkle just like the stars? I could look at them all night and day.” 

“K-Kuroo.” He laughed at your reaction, standing up. “I guess I never told you that one by your reaction. Until next time, my Chibi-chan.” Kuroo pulled away, making his way down the street while you opened the door for yourself, a smile dancing on your lips as you squealed when the door shut, butterflies present in your stomach as your heart beat so loudly. He had so much of an effect on you and all the emotions of high school had clearly returned to stay. 

Pulling your heels off, you hummed in satisfaction as your feet no longer ached in pain. You realised that you still had Kuroo’s suit jacket on you, debating whether to run after him to give him it back, but your eyes stopped on a pastel pink envelope that was on the table next to your front door. Without a second thought, you grabbed it, opening it as carefully as you could in your state of panic. _Did Kuroo leave this?_

**_For my Chibi-chan:_ **

**_I wrote this letter with you in mind. Writing it all down seemed easier for me, as I probably would have cried if I attempted to speak these words. It’s also for my own heart, in case you didn’t feel the same way and I could hide from the embarrassment. Anyway, I’m rambling even in a letter, just like me, huh Shortcake?_ **

**_The day I had to break up with you years ago was a day I regretted so deeply. My heart and soul hurt, begged for me to cling onto you. But I never wanted to hurt you in a long distant relationship. I was wrong, wrong to think it would hurt you when in reality, it was my insecurities. The idea of you possibly leaving me crossed my mind so many times before we broke up, that you would get tired of the long distance._ **

**_But oh how I’ve missed your voice, your smile, the way your eyes light up whenever you’re excited. Everything about you makes my heart skip a beat. No one felt like you, no one could fill the space I have in my heart because that space was for you._ **

**_I pray that you feel the same, and I understand if it’s too much. But baby, shortcake, my Chibi-Chan, I’ll always fight for you, because I love you, before, now and always._ **

You had no idea to react as the tears streamed down your face, was this real? Was this really happening? These were the questions that kept running through your head as your heart raced, becoming slightly dizzy with the overwhelming feeling of lust and love back. You had never considered the possibility of loving him - but how could it have slipped your mind as you remembered how much you were in love with him in the past. It was like this fire had been lit inside you, like this letter had unlocked something within. _Maybe he is the thing that has been missing in my life._

Without thinking you swung your front door open, the suit jacket flying off your shoulders as it hit your floor. Right now you didn’t care about anything as you grabbed your keys, slamming the door shut and making a run for it down your street barefoot. Your legs carried you as fast as you could as you ran in the direction that Kuroo had gone in, your lungs beginning to hurt slightly as you pushed yourself harder until you finally saw him in the distance. You stopped running, putting your key filled hands up against your chest as you found yourself shouting as loud as you could, panting like crazy. 

“ _KUROO TETSUROU!”_ You shouted, watching as the man you love turned around to look at who was yelling his name. “KUROO! YOU’VE BEEN THE THING MISSING IN MY HEART! YOU’RE THE ONE I LOVE!” You couldn’t tell what expression he was making from so far away, but as you panted you watched him turn to completely face you, at first walking quickly toward you before he began to run. Your feet began to carry you as you ran toward him, meeting him halfway. 

So effortlessly he picked you up, spinning you around in his arms as you squealed. He waited for you to catch your breath, his eyes never leaving yourself as he placed you down, his arms never leaving from your body as your two bodies pressed up against each other. You loved being this close to him, it felt completely right. 

“I had my insecurities too, Kuroo.” You began, “I’m sometimes worried to this day that I’m not good enough.” 

Kuroo cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb against your skin as he whispered in such a soft voice. “You’re more than good enough.” 

Tears threatened to spill from you as his words made your heart melt. For so long, you had wanted to feel love, for so long you didn’t want to feel like you were being used and now you were finally able to feel these things. His eyes never left yours as he spoke again, no longer in a whisper. “Permission to kiss you?” 

No hesitation came from you. “Permission granted.” 

His lips fit perfectly against yours as he finally kissed you. The passion and hunger behind the kiss made you realise how much he really did love you as you gripped his waistcoat, putting the same amount of passion and hunger as his hands went to your lower back, pushing your body in even closer to his. You could feel the heat of his body radiate off him as he continued to kiss you, everything around the two of you disappearing as you treasured the space you were in with him. Your mind raced, but in so many good ways as he finally pulled away, his hot breath against your skin as he spoke, dipping his head down to press his forehead against yours. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that, Shortcake.” 

You found yourself laughing, not realising the breath you had been holding. “I never realised how much I had wanted you to do that till now.” And to no surprise, Kuroo’s classic smirk appeared, cocking an eyebrow at you.  
“It’s clearly just my charming looks.” 

That night you asked Kuroo in a shy manner to stay the night, your cheeks bright red as you were a stuttering mess asking him. You weren’t fully ready to commit to something like sex, but having him stay the night was a step closer to you feeling ready enough to. Kuroo being the amazing person he was, respected this completely with the comment of “ _As long as I get to hold you in my arms, sex doesn’t matter to me._ ” He really did make you melt at times. Tonight gave you the opportunity to talk more as well, you wanted to know what he had been up to the last few years, how school had gone and so many more questions that buzzed around your head. It truly felt like you hadn’t been apart all these years as you sat on your couch till 2am talking to one another while music played in the background. When it finally came to sleeping for the night, Kuroo said he would take the couch, however your pleading hand said otherwise as you pulled him into your room with him, telling him not to be silly and that sharing a bed wasn’t a problem for you. 

Luckily for him, you still had a set of your ex’s pj pants in your drawers that you were meaning to throw out. After Kuroo glared at them for about five minutes, he finally went to change. However, you never took into consideration that he wouldn’t have a shirt on as he came out of the bathroom in your room. Your eyes widened in panic as you quickly looked away, trying to find something to look at other than him, feeling yourself becoming flustered at the fact you had just seen his bare chest, his very lean body on show.  
“You look a little, pink, Chibi-chan. Are you doing alright?” For a guy that had a degree in Chemistry, he was really clueless at times as he was now in front of you, pressing his hand against your forehead to check your temperature. “Shortcake, you’re really warm.” The concern showed in his voice, but as you looked up at him, the smirk was there. _He fucking knew exactly why you were like this and he was thriving from it._

Without thinking, you placed your hands on his chest, your breath hiccupping at his skin under your hands. You noticed him closing his eyes, his breath shaking slightly at your touch. _Do I really have that much of an affect on him?_ Your hands took their time to feel each of his muscles, making their way along his abs and then his shoulders, taking the time to really enjoy what it felt like to feel someone compared to being deprived of such touch. Kuroo was biting his lip, placing his hands on your hips as he kept his eyes closed, allowing you to have this moment, but god it was becoming difficult for him as your touch made him go crazy. 

“C-Chibi-chan, you’re making this a little difficult.” Kuroo breathed out, his eyes still closed as he was trying so hard to control himself. While touching his upper body you really questioned if you were ready for what you desired so badly. After all, it was Kuroo and you knew that he would take care of you, because he wasn’t Ren. 

Going on your tiptoes, your arms wrapping around his neck as you whispered dangerously close to his lips. “Just be gentle with me.” 

That’s all it took for Kuroo’s lips to be on yours again as he pulled your body into his, his lips working against yours as your hands pushed into his hair, gripping it gently as he began to guide himself and you towards the bed, turning the two of you so that he can sit on the bed, still gripping your hips as your lips never left each other’s. You stood in between his legs, your hands travelling down his arms. His hands pushed up your shirt slightly, now placed on your bare skin which sent shivers down your body. When he felt these shivers, he pulled his lips away, looking up at you. “Are you okay, Shortcake? Do we need to stop?” But you shook your head, your hands cupping both his cheeks as you whispered. “This is perfect.” 

Kuroo was so gentle with his touch on you, asking you over and over if this or that was fine for you. The gentleness made you extremely weak for him as your first moan finally escaped your lips when his hand gently cupped your sensitive breast. You had never moaned like that before and felt your face heat up when your eyes widened. Kuroo himself grunted as he spoke to you, “God, Shortcake, that’s a sound I want to hear a lot from you.” His hands lifted your shirt so that your chest was exposed to him. By this point you were straddling him on the bed, your nipples now hard from his simple touch. Your body ached for him. 

Still with such gentleness you watched as he licked one of your nipples, causing you to gasp suddenly, digging your nails into his arms which caused him to moan. With your reaction, Kuroo began to play with your nipple, using his tongue to tease it while your hands held up your shirt for him, whimpers and moans leaving your mouth. Your hips began to rock back and forth into him, finding yourself grinding against him out of pleasure which Kuroo enjoyed heavily, his hands gripping your sides to help you move against him as he began to suck on the nipple he had been teasing. Another interesting moan left your lips as you felt your sex becoming wet. If he kept it up, his touch alone could send you into an orgasm as your body wasn’t used to feeling this much pleasure at once and you loved it, every second in this situation made your body ache so much more. Moan after moan made Kuroo need you even more as he finally pulled away, looking at you with a smirk. 

“I love that lewd expression on your face, the panting from your lips. Your eyes wide and cheeks bright red at my touch.” His mouth went to your ear, kissing it gently as he whispered. “One day I hope to show you it in front of a mirror, if you’ll let me.” A whimper escaped your lips as Kuroo took that chance to kiss you passionately, cutting the whimper slightly short so that he could feel it against his lips. 

You needed him, desperately, and that was clear when you stood up, pulling your pj shorts off. Your lips never left his, only breaking for a second when he took his pants off, but his impatience made it so that they were still around his ankles as his lips went back to yours. He was rock hard for you and teased your dripping entrance with the tip. The moans you made always made him twitch for you as he let you make the first move. When you finally took in his whole length, you dug your nails into his chest. “K-Kuroo…!” You got out, taking a moment to feel him inside you.  
“F-Fuck babe, you can’t just moan my name like that.” But it was clear he loved it as his cock twitched inside you. You couldn’t wait any longer as you wrapped your arms around his neck again, his arms wrapping around you as you began to ride his length, moans escaping both of you as your strokes were gentle at a steady pace. Kuroo’s arms kept themselves secure around you as you both looked into each other’s eyes, pants coming from both of you as you kept moving. “Permission to move my hips with you, Chibi-chan?” 

Unable to form words, you nodded, your body tingling with an overwhelming amount of pleasure as you began to feel Kuroo’s hips move into you as you moved. A cry left your lips at the sudden pleasure it gave you as Kuroo whispered. “Are you still okay, Baby girl?” The name made you moan as you nodded frantically at Kuroo, your face once again making that lewd expression that Kuroo loved. 

Kuroo swiftly flipped you onto your back, pulling out of you for a second as he properly took the pants off. You whimpered at the fact he was no longer inside you which caused him to laugh. “Don’t worry Shortcake, I’ll be just a second.” A second felt like forever in this situation but Kuroo was now in between your legs, his hands gripping your thighs as he whispered. “You ready, Chibi-chan?” You looked up at him, nodding eagerly as he finally thrusted into you. A moan leaving your lips once again as he began to thrust into you, keeping a rhythm. Each stroke made your body build up more with pleasure as you arched your back. Kuroo’s hands squeezing your breasts as he kept thrusting into you, “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Your hands wrapped around his wrists, your eyes never leaving his as you kept moaning. 

“K-Kuroo… I’m going to cum…!” 

He nodded, “Cum for me Baby. I want you to feel good.” The two of you at this point were sweating as you began to feel yourself reach climax. It had been a while since you had orgasmed as your hands gripped onto the bed sheets, your whole body tensing as you began to orgasm around his cock. He didn’t stop thrusting into you as you orgasmed, making the pleasure even more intense. “G-Good girl, just a little longer.” You nodded, still gripping the sheets as the pleasure still remained with each thrust. Kuroo gripped your hips, keeping you still as he readied to cum deep inside you. 

“C-Chibi-chan..!” He cried out as he finally released into you, both your bodies tensing at the sudden pleasure of it all. You were at a complete high as he finished emptying himself into you. Kuroo’s breathing was heavy as he spoke, “I should have asked if you were okay with no protection, I guess it’s a little late now.” 

Between heavy breaths you found yourself laughing, “I-It’s okay.” Kuroo pulled out, lying next to with a hum leaving him as the tiredness hit him, using what strength he had left to pull the sheets over the two of you and scooping you up into his arms as sleep consumed the two of you. 

A month had passed since that night and the two of you continued to go on steadily, going out for dates and exploring each other’s bodies when you could. It wasn’t all to the relationship however, and you were grateful for that. You were surprised to hear a knock at your door as you weren’t expecting anyone today. When you opened the door, you were met with Kuroo holding a bouquet of pastel pink and black roses.  
“Kuroo!” You smiled happily at him, “What are you doing here?” 

He smirked at you, looking a little nervous as he spoke. “Well I came to ask you an important question since we never really established it.” You were curious about what he was planning as you waited for him to continue, “I wanted to ask officially, if you’ll be my girlfriend again?” 

You giggled at his use of the word again as you smiled. “Of course, Kuroo.” He pulled you into a hug, still holding the flowers with one hand, your lips planting a soft kiss on his cheek as you pulled away. When you grabbed the flowers from him, Kuroo also pulled out a box from his pocket, opening it to show a necklace that had a single charm on it shaped as a K. It was beautiful as you stared at it, Kuroo scratching his neck with a laugh. “I had help picking it out.” Using his hand, he gripped your chin, smiling at you with love in his eyes. “I wanted a way to show everyone that you belong to me.”


End file.
